


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by talitha78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, M/M, Romance, Slash, Video, buckyfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earnest Steve/Bucky shipper vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> You may be looking at the song choice and thinking, is she serious right now? The answer is, yes. Yes, I am so serious right now.

**Title:** The Heart Wants What It Wants  
 **Song Artist:** Selena Gomez  
 **Fandoms:** _Captain America_ , _Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier_  
 **Character/Relationship:** Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier)  
 **Length:** 3:38  
 **Warnings:** Typical movie violence. Some fast cutting.

Downloadable versions: [ The Heart Wants What It Wants on LiveJournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/309222.html) or [ The Heart Wants What It Wants on Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/276440.html).

Reblogs much appreciated! [ The Heart Wants What It Wants on Tumblr](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/107195798805/my-steve-bucky-vid-set-to-selena-gomez-whee).


End file.
